The real Master
by Lin3
Summary: Ash is starting to have sudden memories of his dad, but one day he gos into a comma. Waking up he keeps on having nightmares of fire, and now he is travling to a whater island, wich may actuly be the place of secrets, a place for his dad to find him,and f
1. Thoughts of a memory

Mistorie Of the real Poke'mone Master Chapter one Pain filled memories  
  
Summery Ash has only one memory left of his dad,but why dosen't he remember more?Is there something behind it?And what had his father meant when he said Ash was the true Pok'emon master?Is there more to being a Pok'emon master than just Pok'e mon? With Team Rocket breathing down his back,and Misty nagging in his ear,while Brock is dropping dead over all the nurse Joy's and officer Jenny's,can Ash find out his dad's secret?  
  
Ash sat looking glumly out the window of his room in the hotel that him,Misty,and Brock had rented.  
  
Sighing degectedly as he watched the rain fall out of the darkend sky,droplets of water making there way down the stain glass window,he felt a tear of his own go down his face.  
  
He was fourteen ,he thought to himself angirely, why should He be so sad..so so upset about HIM?!  
  
He turned and flopped down on his small bed,looking blankly up at the ceiling listening to the rain pound down hard on the roof.  
  
*You are the real Pok'emon master Ash.You are, just trust me.It dosn't go down to how many you catch.Maybe...maybe, someday I'll tell you*  
  
That was the last thing he remembered him saying.  
  
Ash's big amber eyes closed momentarily at the sweet memory that he relished over of his father.He did know why,but once his father had left- and a little while after-he couldn't remember a thing before then.He had been five-a time to remember stuff-both good and bad.Yet he had not.  
  
Raking a hand through his messy raven black hair he growled. What had his dad meant?There's more to it?How could there be more too it?All you have to do is catch all the pok'emon and of course be a good trainer...but something was bugging him,he had to find out what his dad meant.  
  
"Pika?"said a soft slightly squeaky voice to his right.Looking to the table he smiled as he saw Pikachu and started to pet his head.  
  
"You know Pikachu,"he whisperd and Pikachu looked up,"I was always broke up that my dad left,but I had tryed to drown out the feeling with thinking of becoming a Pok'emon master.But..."the words left his lips and he didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"But..it isn't right.Something about being a Pok'emon master.What had my dad meant?It dosn't matter how meany Pok'emon I catch?"  
  
Ash looked down to Pikachu,"I shouldn't be worring you little buddy.Lets get some sleep." Reluctantly Pikachu nodded in agreement.They needed sleep,and he curled up beside Ash listening to the rythmatic heart beat that was slowing slighty,and the drizzle of rain on the roof and window.  
  
Something was worng,and it was much more than just the regular Pok'emon.Something was terribly,horribly wrong. ~~~~~~~ 


	2. Firy dreams and whater pokemon

The real Master  
  
Chapter two  
  
A.N:So sorry its been so long!Though barely anyone cares these days*tear tear*.We'll I have been working on my H.P story so that is why I wasn't up- dating this!Well if I get more reviews...i might think about up dating about twice a day..if not once.  
  
Well hope you like it!  
  
Seeya!  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Shed light in my world and it will be come darkness.  
  
Darkness surrounded me as though I had just turned out a light that never would come on , never would be discover. Darkness only darkness and yet their could be light.  
  
Yes that's it! Its not all darkness,light is coming this way. Its flickering , moving , dancing almost.You could almost call it-  
  
"FIRE!"I shout surprised. Yes that is what it is! The dancing gold flames licking the floor,if their is one,and going up into the air creating heat waves.It is all around me.So hot.  
  
I scream as if feel myself burning and my skin pealing.What was this?This couldn't be fire!It was so painful.  
  
Finely when the pain becomes to much I faint.Or am I dead.It doesn't madder.  
  
All I know is darkness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Aaaa!" yelled Ash as he sat up in bed his yell echoing off the plain white walls.  
  
"Ash!Ash are you ok," said Misty who was beside him a worried glint in her weary blue eyes her red hair falling in locks into her face.  
  
"Wha...ye..yes..yes I am," said Ash as he got a full grip on reality noticing he wasn't in his room at the hotel.White washed walls , blinding lights overhead , and all these weird tools .  
  
Ash looked back to Misty who was sitting at a white table on a light white brown chair , with a questioning look in his eye," What am I doing in a hospital?"  
  
Misty suddenly growled and grabbed Ash by the shirt,"How dare you..."  
  
"W...what did I do?!"Ash squeaked looking fearfully at the angry girl.  
  
"YOU NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"the girl yelled fiercely shaking Ash so he practically fell backwards,"YOU You you wouldn't wake up.I thought I-we had lost you."  
  
Ash stared at the girl who had her head bowed and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"YOu should be!"she screamed. Shaking him again until some doctors came in and took her away.  
  
"Oh just grate,"he growled as the nurses started to check him over and make sure he was fully recovered.  
  
"Just grate!" ~~~~~~  
  
Fire. Its hear again. I'm dreaming. But theirs a another scream along with mine. Just as pain filled as my own. Shouts yet no one is helping. No one can help. This isn't fire. This is alive.  
  
Again my face,my arms and even my legs are scorching. I feel like I'm dying!  
  
What is this all about? What about the fire?  
  
No. No pleas make it stop. It hurts.  
  
~~~~  
  
"No no no,"  
  
"Ash wake up,"  
  
"Who's that?"thought Ash as he opened his calming brown eyes.  
  
"Brock?"he said confused as he spotted his best friend. Brock had been in Pallet City helping raise pokemon.  
  
"Yeah,"he said softly as he brushed some of Ash's untamed hair out of his eyes. "Misty called me last week.I arrived hear last night."  
  
I blink and try to remember what had happened."I remember Misty was about to pulverize me because I slept too long or something like that."  
  
Brock grinned his ushuwly cute boyish grin-now quite a looker he was-his dark green eyes piercing his own.  
  
"You weren't spouse to come back for a another month,"stated the boy in the white bed as he sat up,"That important call.."  
  
Brock waved a hand silencing him.Brock traveled with him and Misty but sometimes would have to go on important calls.  
  
"Nothing rely.Just a out brake of Squrtles again.Those little guys need to calm down,"Brock laughed and said,"Misty is in a nether room.They tried to lock her in their but she threatened to sue if they did.Finely they got her to sleep in the room next door."  
  
Brock pointed towards the right wall and Ash looked at it fearfully,"She cant...brake it down can she?"he asked.  
  
Brock chuckled amused,"No of course not,"he said through his chuckles then got a worried looked and whispered,"can she?"  
  
The two boys looked frightened at the wall to the right,seeing nothing happen they sighed. A mental image of misty braking though a wall with foam coming out of her mouth and her eyes glowing red crossed Ash's mined.  
  
He shook his head and looked back to Brock,"umm. What EXACTLY happened?"  
  
Brock turned serious hear.  
  
"You slept for a week and a half. The doctors said your where in some kind of..comma or something. I couldn't tell when Misty was choking him until he turned blue. I never had though people could change colors so fast , but I do now."he widened his eyes as if to show his point and stretched.  
  
"Well I'm going to get some grub. You coming? I'm sure the doctors wont mined at all."  
  
Ash nodded as he walked beside Brock in his pants and shirt ,(I made sure they had your cloths on,"Brock stated when he saw Ash's shocked look), and trudged down the stairs. It was wired, his legs felt like the had fallen asleep and at first he had fallen every time he got up. He felt clumsier than Phyduck.  
  
Making his way down the halls he watched bored as white walls,people in doctor or nurse's or even patient clothing passed and the same lights up above.  
  
"Gee they need new decorating,"he mumbled and a little kid in a white gown looked up to him as he passed by with a small smile.  
  
"Well Ash we're going to go to a beach,"said Brock finely,"once the doctors let you out and with Misty they might be eager."  
  
Ash's hart froze like a block of ice momentarily as he felt his blood run cold.  
  
A image flashed in his head of fire and screams, and also of pain. Pain beyond what he had ever felt or even herd of. Burning ever bone and every cell.  
  
"No,"he said in a wavering voice as he stopped to clutch the wall.  
  
"Ash you all right?"Brock asked.  
  
"What if theirs a fire their?"he asked hurriedly. That sounded dumb even to him.  
  
The brown hair boy gave him a funny look and raised a eyebrow,"Ash were by a ocean. It rains their a lot to.If their is a fire it will be easy to put out. Specially since they are a gold mine of water pokemon."  
  
Even though Brock said that , and he was mentally chided himself he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
"Nothing bad can happen Ash,"Brock said as they started walking off,"nothing to do with fire. Those peoples pokemon are almost all water! No need to worry"  
  
No need to worry.  
  
Ash sighed and nodded.  
  
Need to worry.  
  
"I'll be ok then,"he whispered.  
  
To worry.  
  
"Good then we'll start off tomorrow. I'm sure they'll let you out by then"  
  
Worry. 


	3. Problems of the whater Pokemon

Sorry I have not up dated in so long! School realy is a killer- but we did have two days off of school because of the ice. It was so icy that they could not have school and I heard their was about a 18 car crash pile up because of it. Well pleas R+R And + I am sick right now.  
  
~.~ ~~~  
  
Chapter three Problems of the water pokemon  
  
Brock sighed as they walked down what seemed to be the same hallway, though you wouldn't be able to tell. Every hall looked alike.  
  
Ash stopped in the middle of a hall that had four different halls to lead to and it seemed like the world was spinning around him.  
  
"What I would do just to see a little,"he touched the white wall looking at it with a sour face," color."  
  
"I think that I'm going to go blind,"moaned Brock as he rubbed his head,"we're lost! We are on a dangerous quest in the , Dun. Dun. Dun, Hospital of Doom....that is very very white!"  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and decided to go to the right, and a few minutes later the ended up in the same place out side a office of a , Mr. Eager.  
  
"Uhhh you lost?"said a all to familiar voice. Turning around with nervous smiles the nodded towards the red headed water lover," Oh brother. Boys. Why don't you just take the stairs??"  
  
She pointed to some stairs that led down the stairs and they looked at it stupidly. IT had been to their right all that time.  
  
Misty made her way down the stairs as Brock asked,"Have you asked the doctor to let Ash out?"  
  
Misty nodded in a smug way her face filled with pried,"He was very willing after some....of my intelligent words 'kicked' their way though his thick scull."  
  
Just as they said that they passed a doctor that Brock recognized as Ash's who squealed like a pig at the sight of Misty and ran like all of the world was after him.  
  
"Gee,"mumbled Ash,"how much 'kicking' did it take?"  
  
"Not very much,"chimed Misty as she made her way towards the door that lead to the out doors.  
  
"Where are we going?"Ash asked.  
  
Making their way out of the hospital and taking deep breaths of air while blinking from all the color invading their vision they Brock replied,"We're gong back to pick up all the pokemon."  
  
Ash nodded and walked along side his two friends as they made their way down the crowded streets being pushed left to right by people who were yelling, running and doing so much activity they weren't even noticed.  
  
Finely they where able to throw themselves inside the pokemon center.  
  
"Nurse Joy,"said Ash cheerfully as he made his way to the counter and the smiling woman turned," Can I have my pokemon back pleas."  
  
"Yes you may. Name pleas,"she said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Ash Ketchum,"he replied with a large grin spread across his face. Nurse Joy headed to the back and soon returned with a fully energized Pikachu and shining pokemon balls.  
  
"Thank you,"he said and she nodded him out the door.  
  
But once they where out the glass doors their was havoc. Screams echoed through the streets as people ran down the opposite way they where going.  
  
"Oh no!"said Brock as he, being the tallest, spotted what the people where running from first," more water pokemon are attacking the city!"  
  
"What!?"shouted Ash,"b...but I thought that was else ware.""  
  
Brock shook his head,"Water pokemon have been mysteriously vanishing and also getting loose and are made to attack cites no one knows why though!"  
  
"Well we have to go and stop them before they destroy the town!"Ash looked over to Brock and he nodded while Misty got out a pokeball a determined look on her face and Ash,looking out of the side of his eye, raised a eyebrow.  
  
But their was no time to waist as for the pokemon were making their way towards them spraying water moving fast enough to break a full grown adults ribs.  
  
Pulling back his hat and stepping foreword Ash struck his hand out and yelled,"Pikachu go!" "Thunderbolt!"  
  
The heard of water pokemon stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the small electric mouse and started shooting at him.  
  
Pikachu shocked as many as he could but, seeing as how their were so many, he was over come by the power and was though back into the ground.  
  
"Pikachu!"yelled Ash as he tried to make his way to his faithful pokemon but was stopped by the heard of Squrtles that suddenly sent bubble beam attack towards him so he barley missed it.  
  
"This is a fight for a person who know s water pokemon,"shouted Misty and she grabbed two pokeballs.  
  
"Gooo Pokeball!"  
  
Their was a bright flash of light and Staru and Stareme formed in front of them. Suddenly the two water pokemon circled around them, blocked all the attacks that where shot to them, and made it so the other water pokemon fell down in defeat.  
  
"Yeah go Squrtles! Pidgiot, Pikachu, Pidgoto, and Charisared go!"  
  
Ash himself though out a few pokeballs and his pokemon appeared in front of him starting to fight themselves. Though Charizard immediately ran back to ash and he was put back to the pokeball.  
  
"Uuuh bad choice. Go muck!"  
  
Brock raised his hand and though some Pokeballs,"go get 'em Ninetailes,onix!"  
  
Quickly Onix wrapped around them protectively while Pikachu sent some shock waves off and Ninetailes burrowed underground coming up and hitting some Squrtles,Muck shot poison at some near by Phyducks,and Squrtle shot a powerful bubble blast towards a Blastoist while both Pidgiot and Pidgoto worked together to create a powerful warned,combining both Peikachu's and Squrtles attacks, and sending the pokemon off into the outskirts of the city. "What was that all about?"asked Misty as they reclaimed their beloved pokemon,"It's like some one wants to drowned the hole world in water or something!"  
  
Shaking his head Brock said,"Their have been attacks all over."  
  
"Only one thing could do something like this,"spat Misty and all three of them said at the same time grimly,"Team rocket."  
  
Just then behind theme their was a bright flash of light.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf this is really good! i hope u update! Well thanx for the compolment! ANd here is the up date. Trust me-once schools out I'll be making sure to up date at least once a day. I'm starting to think of a Sequle to this but I'm not too sure as for I have to see the out come of this story. Well pleas review!  
  
The Real Master go for it! upload soon, ok? love ur story! Allright! I'v up dated! Thanx for saying you Love the story!Next time, if you can, give me your E-mail so I can E-mail you when I up date next time! And thanx for loving my story!  
  
thunder mouse pikachu Strange how did Ash grow up soo fast. He was sleeping with Pikachu one moment the next all this. Ash is petified of fire cause of a weird dream. Pikachu is gone. Misty is worried about him. How many years has gone by since the last chapter anyways?  
  
He didn't grow up any, he whent into a sort of comma like thing and 'bout the dream...well that will be answord in later chappys. Pikachu gone. Thats answord here. Misty...well she always worries if you nottice but once she is done showing her worry she gits realy loud and....scary.Dont worry, if this is confusing I have made stories*cogh cogh my Harry Potter and the elves cogh cogh*whare ppl complain about it being confusing. I like to make confusing stories you see. Where nothing seems in place and it slowly comes together.  
  
ONCE AGAIN  
  
I'm so sorry I havent up dated- and if the spelling is bad in this chappy I'm sorry. I'm sick right now and I have a headace but I think I have made you all suffer too much to wait till I'm better! Well thanx everyone who reviewed and seeyah! 


	4. Water Island NO pikachu's allowed!

Serena cherry*ducks flying tomatoes*SORRY! I'm sorry I didn't up date! BUT I have .....and also I have a great excuse. I was 1.sick and 2 worried sick about testing hoping that I pass.  
Chapter four. Traveling to Water Island  
"Ash wait up!"  
  
Ash spun around making it so he now was running backwards in a desperate attempt to get to the dock before the boat left.  
  
"Hurry up Misty!"He yelled, and just as he said that, Brock gave his own yell for him to slow down.  
  
Ash turned back around and made it so he was now running normally and put even more power into his pounding feet.  
  
Soon, over the small hill, the beach appeared along with the red and white colored boat of the St.Mongato.  
  
"Wait!"yelled a breathless Misty as she clutched to Togapi in desperation and worry, her own pounding feet aching from the scorching run.  
  
It was two days after the incident with the water pokemon, and their had been two more attacks a few miles away from where they had been staying. Ash had been informed that one morning Misty had been fed up with just pounding on his door, and walked in to try and wake him up, but had grown weary, once seeing he didn't wake from her futile attempts. She had called a doctor and was soon told that he had gone into a deep comma.  
  
Though he hadn't been told that Misty had been worried sick. He defiantly didn't feel it, though, as he had felt the wrath of an angry Misty after a while of him being up and around. He had mumbled something along the lines of 'Didn't realy care any ways. Mid as well go back to sleep' and had figured that was the wrong thing to say and that she had excellent hearing.  
  
Finally, they came up to the St. Mongato. It towered above them and the man was just ready to close the gate.  
  
"Hurry!"he called once seeing them his blue hair shinning,"don't' want to be late do we?!"  
  
Ash ran ahead, laughing, while still gasping at their luck. The tables had turned in their fortune, and he was rather glad to see something happening right. Misty and Brock arrived not to long after he did, and they quickly shuffled onto the boat as the man followed, and strode over to another passenger, a lady with short red hair that had been cut to chin length and was in a pretty yellow dress.  
  
To their disappointment, though, it seemed that the St. Mongato was being held up before leaving. Misty sat, grumbling, while feeding Togapi some Pokemon Food giving frequent glares in Ash's direction while he ignored her and Brock sat reading a book on good Pokemon care. Finally, the boat began to move and, with a sudden lurch, they were off.  
  
Ash could have cried. They had been waiting around 15 minutes and he had been growing impatient. Brock himself slammed his book shut with a announcement of how great he felt, while Misty sighed.  
  
The wind blew as clear blue skies shined overhead, and Misty got up to look down into the crystal waters.  
  
"You know Misty," said Brock as he came up to her, " You, I think, will fit in completely with these other water pokemon trainers. They all have strong water pokemon, which they have trained for years. There are no pokemon stores-and you can't trade or buy them. It's the law-You have to catch you're own."  
  
As Misty smiled Ash himself grinned. This would be a great opportunity to catch some good pokemon. As the day passed Ash had gotten more and more tired. He hadn't been having a good night sleep lately. The dreams of fire and screams had exceeded so much it was hard to get a good night rest but he hoped, as he slowly made his way over to the cabin where he would find his own bed, that they would be simmered down with the gentle rocking of the boat. Before going into the small cabin he gave one last look to the light of the moon shining into the dark hallways which held quite a few cabins, and then opened the door and plopped down on his bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ash looked around in wonder as he saw, not the fires of burning pain he expected, but a small rocky beach. Pieces of cardboard gloated eerily in the oceans waters and dark skies loomed overhead with a salty breeze blowing down on him.  
  
He was, once again, alone. No one occupied the island he was on, it seemed, and no noise was made except for the clashing of trees and the slapping of water on the rocky shore.  
  
He walked around aimlessly, since he saw nothing else to do, and wondered if this really was a dream. He shook his head and blinked. How could this be a dream? The smell of the sea, the feel of the wind and rocks, and the sound of the waters... there was no way that this could possibly be a dream or an actual place. It was so real and yet... it scared him. It wasn't calming, nor was it frightening it was just... made.  
  
He paused, for a split second, as he saw something gloating off in the distance. A small figure on one of the boards came closer and closer to the shore.  
  
For a reason unknown to him he just watched it, he didn't go to see if the person was all right, or if the person was even alive, he just stood.  
  
Finally, the body got there and, from the looks of it, the young boy was fine. He looked to be around 2 maybe 3 years old and was laying on the now rocky shore- the waves had grown so they had thrown him-and he had a bloody head.  
  
Ash frowned. He had seen that face somewhere before. But... where?  
  
He stepped closer to the boy and made a closer inspection. "ASH!"  
  
He jumped as he looked around. There was a woman running up. But he wasn't able to see who she was. She not only was wearing white robes and a shawl that covered her face but also the colors were swirling around him making it so everything just went black. * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Finally!"  
  
That was the first thing he heard as he blurry opened his eyes.  
  
Looking up he saw the fuzzy figure of Misty with crossed arms. He just now noticed how much his cheeks where paining him.  
  
Getting up, blinking his eyes rapidly, he looked up at her.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Get up! We're almost there! The captain wants to talk to us,"the red head promptly turned around and started to walk out the door before adding,"And you were screaming bloody murder in here. I had to do something!"  
  
Ash flinched as she slammed the door. Rolling his eyes he got up, not even caring to change his clothes from what he had worn yesterday, and streaked outside meeting Brock on the way, who had a large bruise on his cheek and notified him of the redness of his. It was obvious Misty had been a little impatient to have him wake up.  
  
They joined the group of people on the deck, though it was small, and looked up to where the captain was just walking out.  
  
"I'm sorry for this little delay,"said the blue haired man who had let them in, the red headed woman beside him,"but I am sorry to say if you have any water Pokemon or electric you need to hand them over. They will be returned, I assure you. It is just, this is an island for water pokemon and the electric have to be counted, and the water tagged. Fire and plant and rock and all the others you can keep with you. Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Everyone started lining up to where a blond haired man waved them over, and started disposing of their Pokemon.  
  
When it was Ash's turn, after Misty had given her water pokemon and Brock his electrode and golden, he handed in his water pokemon and his Pikachu.  
  
"Excuse me young man," grunted the burley brown bearded man who was towering over the skinny blond one,"but all electric Pokemon have to be kept in a pokeball."  
  
"This is my Pikachu and he won't go into a pokeball," stated Ash. People who had heard this statement had given him strange looks and blinked. This was not a case they usually had heard of. Pokemon who are being trained or just walking around with their owner outside their pokeball to get used to strangers, yes, but a Pokemon refusing to listen to it's master and go into a Pokeball? Now that was sheer madness. Or just bad training.  
  
"I'm sorry son,"said the man gruffly not sounding at all sorry,"But all electric pokemon have to be in a pokeball.  
  
Ash sighed and grabbed his pokedex sending his pidgy off to professor Oak.  
  
"All right Pikachu,"he eased himself forward and Pikachu growled slightly as a crowd gathered around. "Lets be a good pokemon and go into the pokeball."  
  
Pikachu turned his head in denial, while storm clouds gathered overhead.  
  
"Please, little buddy! Please!"  
  
Pikachu looked to everyone and jumped up giving a mighty shout sending electricity around the crowd and then landed back down and crossed his small arms.  
  
"All right sir,"said the man queasily,"y... you can.. can keep it out of the ball. Have a nice time on the water Island."with that the man promptly fell backward along with everybody else.  
  
"Thanks,"puffed out Ash before he fell backward himself his arm still out in the air in front of him holding the pokeball.  
  
Unknown to the confused, burnt group on the deck, who were just getting up, the captain and his accomplish chuckled.  
  
"Hello Pikachu,"they whispered in unison before laughing insanely.  
  
Serena cherry:how was that? Bad? Good? Ok? Just tell me. You can flame me, just as long as you put in what the matter with the story is!  
  
OK now for reviews!  
  
Ellora Anonymous Hay serena cherry.  
  
Make Billy shut up about my spelling! I couldn't help it! I was hyper!  
  
Eney ways this chappy was good.  
  
And I know you where sick- I saw your dad push you out the door to go to school*giggles* only becuse your feaver droped.  
  
You sounded like you are loosing your voice and looked like you had a 'realy' bad headache.  
  
I know you where hyper thats why I will not tell him to shut up. Your growing up, you shouldn't act like a kid. Look I'll talk to you later about that. Well thanx for reviewing my story.  
  
thunder mouse pikachu 2003-02-25 3 Signed I'm still confused. So all these water Pokemon are attacking everyone. Okay I got that one. What I don't get is the beginning. What was that. The hall and the world spinning around him and touching this thing and Brock moaning he's going blind? Huh? Then Misty asks if Ash can get out of the hospital then they're somewhere battling messed up water Pokemon. What the heck is going on? I'm soo confused. But its good. I like being confused only if someone explains what's going on. Meaning. EXPLAIN!! Please!  
  
I belive I have sent you a E-mail so I don't have to worry about that one. I know, I sometimes write confusing things... I'll try to stop that horrible habbit of mine. If you have ever read any of my Harry Potter ones my story Harry Potter and the Elves is one whare a few people say it is confusing. But I did that on perpus. I do it so it slowly comes together. Well thanx for reading-don' froget to review!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf Signed PS- I hope you feel better soon! Naomi SilverWolf Signed this is great!! :) thanks for emailing me!  
  
Thank you for the complement. And thank you for saying you hope I feel better and I do. And as for the E-mail, no need to thank me for that. *Smiles* I like being nice. Just like you. Whelp. thanx for R+Ring. Don't forget to push the little button on the bottem of this page that say's 'review' on it!*giggls*  
Seeyah everybody! The reviews do help! 


	5. A dream come true

Chapter Five  
  
~~ "Hello Pikachu," they whispered in unison before laughing insanely. ~~~~~ Ash groaned as he felt water splash onto him and the sound of thunder go off in the distance. Again water slapped onto him, not only from rain drops, but from what seemed to be sea water. Opening his fairly gritty eyes he coughed. Up above gray skies met his sight, long thin bolts of lighting stretched across the sky closely followed by loud booming thunder. Ash gasped and quickly sat up. He looked around himself, seeing that his surroundings where unfamiliar, but had that. . . close feeling. As though he had been their once, but unwillingly.  
  
Roaring, darkened seas stretched out around him, the sight of an island with great rocks connected to a sandy beach slowly fallowed by a thick forest. He shivered as the wind howled, and banged down on him, making him duck down, and hold tightly onto the board, which he was using as a small boat.  
  
More water slapped harshly down on him. He coughed and wheezed as he gulped the salty liquid down. It came harder, as if it were large fists, and continued it's harsh attack on him. Finally, the board gave way, and he was swallowed up by the dark waters.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, and held his breath for a second, before opening them with a gasp.  
  
The waters down below were not wild and harsh like up above. No, they were serene and calming, and not too far away, he saw something round and scarlet glint, before he was carried up to the top.  
  
He gasped. Fresh air invaded his lungs, and he took it greedily. He now looked around, blinking, brushing away the hair that stuck to his face, and saw that he was really close to the shore, and off to the side, away from a cliff, four tall eerie shaped rocks stood in shadows, hovering above his small form. Not long after noticing it, he was suddenly cought up in a large tidle-wave, and came rushing to the ground. He banged his head on two rocks wedged together, and his world went black.  
  
Then, once again, the blackness melted into burning fires. It was the same dream. He screamed in pain as the fires burned his flesh making his mind hazy.  
  
~~~~ "Ash will you wake up," slap, "we," punch, "have arrived!"  
  
Ash, once again, was awaken by Misty, angrily slapping his cheeks until he had to push her slightly to get her to stop.  
  
"Agh,"he gingerly put a hand on his now swollen cheeks, and gave Misty a piercing glare. Sometimes, the girl just was plain annoying, even though she sometimes was a little caring. "What do you THINK you are doing Misty? Trying to hit my head off?"  
  
"No I thought it was a bludger from Harry Potter," she sneered slightly, and then through her nose in the air. "Anyway's we're almost there, to the Island I mean." She suddenly became concerned, slightly, trying to keep her hot headed demeanor, and asked slightly more comforting, "Are you ok? You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in months!"  
  
He groaned, and rubbed his eyes, "Who could with you around?" He knew he shouldn't have said it right when the words came out of his mouth.  
  
She groaned, obviously not pleased with what he had stated, and growled,"Fine! I see how it is! Well, then you can just miss the stop next time I care." With that she gave a final, "huff." and stalked off to the deck.  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. He knew it was just her way of seeing things and living them out. He just, he put a hand on his cheek again, wished it wasn't so painful.  
  
Sighing he made his way around the room picking up his belongings, even though there were few, and quickly made his leave, after checking and double checking that he had his things.  
  
Walking out on the deck, he took a deep breath of fresh air, and stretched when he stopped mid way.  
  
A flash in his mind of a dark cold ocean, and a bleak land ahead filled his vision. He looked around. The island. The large rocks to the side. The tree's. It was the same. He felt his breathing become slightly more quickened as he tried to calm himself failing completely.  
  
"Oh, my God," he thought. "Ok. Try to calm down. It's not real. It's just a dream. Just a dream. Just a-"  
  
"ASH!" Ash blinked as his ear immediately began to ring by the loud voice's irritation.  
  
"Wha?"He blinked and rubbed his ear.  
  
Brock sighed, "I was worried for a minute. I didn't think that you had heard me." He sighed, "Thank goodness. I was so worried."  
  
Ash smiled thinking about what good friends he had, "No. I'm ok Brock."  
  
Brock gave him a strange look, "Of course you're ok. Why wouldn't you be?"  
  
Ash blinked a few times. He cocked his head to the side and then said curiously, "What were you worried about then?"  
  
"I was worried when you didn't even respond to that totally hot girl over there. The one with blue eyes and blond hair."  
  
Ash sighed. Things would never change with Brock. Just out of curiosity he looked up to see what this woman looked like. Right at that moment she turned toward him. There eyes locked and Ash felt a sudden jolt deep within his chest his stomach tightening painfully.  
  
The two staired each other down, and suddenly the woman gasped out. . . ~~~~~~ A man stood in the harbor amongst the hundreds of islanders who had come to greet the famous St. Mongato. He, like every other person here, was action for it to arrive. But for him, he had entirely diffent reasons.  
  
You see, nothing like this man had been seen on the island and so it was very strange. People here were cheery and wore bright clothes. But he, he stalked through streets and crowds, his broad shoulders hunched, not even showing his face. Today, like always, he wore a black leather jacket, long black pants, and black sunglasses that looked good with his dark complection, his brown hair pulled back into a tight braid.  
  
This man's name was David. David Ketchum.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Naomi SilverWolf Signed awesome!! this is great!! i'll keep an eye out for updates! Thank you. And I'll be sure to e-mail you on up dates like I do everybody!*smiles*seeyah! Relena the 2nd This was so good! Please do a sequel!1 THank you. I might do a sequl but for now lets have this one finished.  
  
Zero-Tribal-004 Signed Zero: Alright! The part where pikachu didn't (and NEVER will) get into his pokeball was kinda funny. Update soon!  
  
THank you for reviewing. I didn't know that was funny, I was just thinking on how Pikachu would realy react. Well maybe I should put some hummor in this story. I donno. Well here is your up date! 


	6. Teast

Lin:*Cogh cogh*I'm sick. That's right. Sick. And I'm not happy about it. I'm still going to school, and my b-day is this sunday. On mothers day. I got a party for me and sis this sat. Oh weeel. I'll have to tuff it, speshly since their going to try to shove meat down my throught. I'm a veggie head*sweat dropp*sorry for the shortness my eyes hurt from the computer.  
  
Testing  
"Wow,"said Misty as she eyed the many attractions that had greeted them, once getting to the town on the island, which was about two miles away from the dock. It looked as though today was a day of something special, though what they did not know.  
  
"Oh! Ash look at this!"Misty had suddenly grabbed his arm, and they were outside a small shooting stand, where you used water pokemon of you're choice to shoot the targets. She was pointing to a small stuffed Horsea."Isn't it cute? Can you please win it for me?"She gave him a pleading look. The man behind the stand gave them an amused look.  
  
Ash backed up his eye twitching while stuttering,"M. . .Misty. Maybe we s. . .should go f. . .find Brock?"suddenly he was hit by Misty's fist on the head while yelling out ow!owowowow!'.Brock had left on him to go find some girls.  
  
While Misty yelled at him, they didn't see the stand man suddenly be pulled back and was soon replaced by the man in the black cloak that we had seen earlier. "Ok! Ok, Misty no need to be abusive!"he shouted attracting quite a few people's attention receiving the same amused looks they had gotten from the stand manager. Turning around, he frowned.  
  
"Hey, you're not the guy who was here before,"he said lowly giving the man a suspicious look.  
  
The man sneered, obviously not intimidated by the young boy's antics, and said darkly,"Well kid, tough luck. I'm here now."  
  
Ash blinked, surprised, at the man. That voice, it was some what. . .familiar.  
  
"Do I,"he paused as if not sure he should continue,"Do I know you?"  
  
The man sucked in a deep breath, his muscular chest rising and falling, before saying in a slightly croaked voice,"Would you like to try and do the water shoot?"  
  
Ash nodded, still serious about the man, and gave him some money.  
  
He handed him a pokeball but Ash cut in,"May I use my own Pokemon?"  
  
The man nodded, his regular cold demator holding itself in place, and put the pokeball away.  
  
Ash took out a pokeball and though it to the ground. Soon a proud squirtal stood tall.  
  
"All right sir,"said the man as he picked squirtal up,"You first have to hit all ten of the cans and then you have to make three bulls eyes to get a grand prize."  
  
Ash nodded and as he set squirtal down on the table. Immediately the squirtal hit all the cans which fell over revealing three bulls-eyes to hit. Squirtel hit each.  
  
"Good!"cheered the man, a smirk hidden, as he turned grabbing the stuffed animal he had seen the young red-head point so fiercely at,"Here you go young man."  
  
Ash smiled,"Thank you Mr."then turning he handed it to Misty who Immediately squealed happily.  
  
"Oh thank you Ash!"she shouted gaily. Ash smirked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. My pokemon -are- good." He Immediately was hit over the head with her fist again.  
  
"Shut up Ash!"and with that she stalked off. "Boy,"he said shaking his head,"She gets stranger each and every day."he shook his head,"Maybe it's P.M.S?"  
  
He quickly made his way after the girl, once she again yelled for him, to win her another prize. A man, in the exact same black cloak stood their. He nodded over to the first one, who smirked, a smirk that mirrored Ash's, and nodded. He turned, looked to the man who was tied up on the floor, and untied him.  
  
"I was just doing something, go back to you're job,"with that he swiftly left as the man got up. But he wasn't able to follow, more people were at his booth. ~~~~  
  
Lauren Black Signed good. please update soon.  
  
Thanx. I'll be sure to check out you'r stories soon, And here is u'r up date. Sorry it wasn't sooner.!^.^Hope U LIKE IT! 


End file.
